


Fancy and Dangerous Four Letter Words

by ectoBisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been thinking it for months, but God knows four letters are too much for Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy and Dangerous Four Letter Words

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Sydney commissioned me to write this and I got really excited because if it hasn't been made obvious before, Destiel is my otp and I'm always looking for excuses to write smut of my boys. :)
> 
> If you want a commission they're here http://www.etsy.com/au/shop/LittleBlackSailboat for like five dollars each so super cheap coolio commission fics n whatnot, yo

"Dean, it's just gonna be for a little while, seriously. You'll be fine."

He'd heard those words from his brother more than three hours ago.

Dean Winchester did not handle crushes well. He never had, after all, had much cause to have them: he was fucking Dean  _Winchester,_ and if he wanted something, he got something, so a crush was only a crush for maybe five minutes before it became a lay, and then a memory.

He didn't  _get_ crushes.

"Dean, I hardly think that this is necessary," came Cas' quiet, still-reserved voice from the backseat.

"Of course it's necessary, man," Dean replied, tapping his fingers obnoxiously on the steering wheel as he made a left for his new favourite bar. It was barely nighttime; the sun had just gone down, the drinkers were just coming up, and there he had been stuck in a room with an angel-turned-human who he could barely keep his hands off of.

This was Sam's fault.

"And besides," he muttered, glancing at him in the rearview mirror; he was pouting, "you're a big boy now, Cas, and human. It's time you did human, grown up things."

A pause. "Does this mean I can sit in the front seat."

"No."

They were silent again, and Dean kept sparing glances at the mirror, at how Cas sat with his hands in his lap, bags under his eyes from such poor sleeping habits (he was getting better, albeit slowly), hair messy and tie undone. He lookde positively miserable. And small, and adorable, and-

Dean sighed, casting a condescending look at his companion in the backseat so that he knew he was looking. "Look, I just can't... deal with seeing you look so miserable all the time. So," he grinned, turning into the bar and parking the car where he usually parked it, a record-breakingly familiar spot by the entrance that was somehow always waiting for him, "I'm taking you out."

He certainly had Castiel's attention now, as the man sat upright, brows pulling together as he tried to look at where they were. "Is this a bar, Dean?"

Dean didn't answer. Grinning, he left the car and shut the door behind him, knowing well that Cas would catch up.

He did, and Dean noted it was with a tiny, inaudible huff and then a long series of stomped footsteps. Like a teenager.

"Dean, I don't want to be here," he said quietly, in that low, gravelly, pissed off voice he used when he was embarrassed or upset or both. "I was perfectly content to sit at home."

"You were  _staring_ at me, Cas," Dean complained, rolling his eyes. "And you can't tell me it's just an angel thing anymore, so I know it was you being creepy. Look, you're obviously bored and depressed about this whole thing, so... I'm gonna get you laid."

Cas stopped walking. " _What?_ "

When Dean didn't stop for him, he hurriedly tried to catch up and drag him back by the sleeve. "Dean... Dean, please, please don't. I don't  _want-_ "

"Cas." He stopped tugging when Dean stopped walking, casting a smouldering gaze down on him that was just a little condescending. Then, he smiled. "Hey, trust me, will you? It'll be fun, I promise."

Cas still looked unsure, and didn't budge when he pulled. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're not asexual or something, are you?"

Castiel's cheeks lit up like a christmas tree- another thing that was so, so human, one that Dean didn't think he'd ever get used to. "No." His voice was small.

Dean smiled again. "Right. So relax. Sammy's out right now digging up all the dirt he can on Metatron- Hell, I bet this whole human thing won't even last the rest of the week. You know we're gonna do all we can. But in the mean time..." His grin widened as he gestured around them. "There's no point in being depressed. Let's have a little fun."

He started walking again, and this time, although quietly and hesitantly, Castiel followed.

Once they were inside Dean got right down to drinking. He had Cas on beer, mostly because he was such a lightweight but also partly because Dean didn't want him so drunk that someone could take advantage of him. Dean himself felt it was the right sort of night to be doing shots, standing by his friend and laughing at everything he said as the drunken haze settled over him. It was times like these, times where he was so off of his face that nothing even mattered, that he would allow himself to come to (partial) terms with whatever was happening between he and Cas. It had been building up for a long time, probably since they'd met, but they were just friends, and he only protected him and looked out for him like this because he cared about him. He just also had occassional thoughts of fucking him into oblivion.

"There," Dean pointed with a finger on the hand he was holding his glass, almost dropping it, at the small blonde girl standing alone at the other end of the bar. Cas looked unsure, and Dean pat his back. "Go for it, man."

When he started to push him forward, Cas spun back around, face terrified. "I don't know what to do."

Dean smirked, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Just... be yourself. Or don't do that, actually. Tell her she's pretty and laugh at everything she has to say." Cas was walking off now. Dean called after him, "And for God's sake don't say anything about any fathers abandoning her!"

Dean nodded, satisfied with the sight of Cas approaching the girl, however shyly. He ordered another drink and sipped at it perhaps a little too fast, and he thought.

Yes, this had been building up for a long time, and there were feelings... feelings he couldn't name... that were underlying whenever it was late and he would indulge himself of thoughts of sneaking into his best friend's room and kissing him into the sheets, of kissing everywhere on his body and taking all of him into his mouth and letting Cas pull his hair, guide him, force him. He thought of how lucky this girl was, that she would get to do these things, she would get to see what Cas looked like asleep in her bed...

Dean looked at them, face flushed with jealousy.

Why had he thought this was a good idea?

Castiel was laughing idly, and then speaking, a very casual stance and an expression that almost looked like it came naturally. The girl was leaning in close to him, way too close, her shirt pulled down to expose her clevage in an obviously exagerrated way. She was twirling her hair on a finger and laughing at whatever he was saying.

Dean glowered. What a bitch.

He took another long sip of his drink, trying not to narrow his eyes at them too much, suddenly regretting the decision to come here very much.

He had to remind himself multiple times that it was okay, Cas would be okay, he was sure the girl would be perfectly nice and it wasn't like they were going to fall in love and Dean would never see Cas again, it was just a perfectly innocent one night stand...

Suddenly the girl leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

And then she grabbed his junk.

Dean was across the room in a second, grabbing Cas by the shoulder and leading him away gently. "Hey, sorry to interrupt over here," he said, unable to keep the malice from his tone when he looked at the girl, "my friend here and I were just leaving."

"Leaving?" she asked, clearly pissed. She put a hand on a hip and cocked it out, eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry, guy, but I think your friend had other plans. He was just telling  _me_ that-"

"Yeah, well, plans have changed, something came up," Dean interrupted, and grabbed Cas by the sleeve, fleeing the bar and pulling him along before either he or the girl could object.

The night air hit him like a glass of water in the face, and Dean sucked in a breath, letting Cas go with an almost forceful push when they got to the car, grinding his teeth.

Cas stumbled, but turned around to face him anyway, eyes ablaze with anger and hurt and confusion. "Dean, what was-"

In a second, Dean had him pinned against the car, lips crushed together, hands wound tight in the man's dark hair. Cas' eyes widened but he didn't kiss back, and so Dean pulled away, lips parted to say words he couldn't think of, eyes horrified. "I... uh..."

Castiel was frowning. His gaze flickered from Dean's eyes to his lips twice, and then hesitantly, still frowning, he brought Dean back in with a hand on his neck and brought their lips together.

It was all Dean could do not to whimper into the kiss, this time one of his hands moving down to cup Cas' cheek, holding him in place. Both their eyes slipped shut and Dean tilted his head to deepen the kiss, eliciting a surprised moan from the other when his tongue entered Cas' mouth. They stayed like that for a while, kissing heavily against the Impala in the shadowy corner of the parking lot, the only sounds being the crude, wet noises of kisses and the occassional gasp or moan from either party when the other put their tongue in a certain spot, or, eventually, when Dean started to grind against Cas.

Dean pulled away from the kiss to drag his lips down Cas' jaw, leaving wet, sucky kisses along the underside of it and gradually working his way down to his neck, sucking lightly while he tried to find his sweet spot.

"Dean," Cas said quietly, breathily, but tilted his head back to give him more room to work with anyway. "Dean, you're drunk."

"But I've wanted this sober," Dean grunted into his neck, and pulled away to look at him, eyes dark. "Do you want me to stop?"

Cas shook his head violently, and smirking, Dean went back to work on his neck, choosing a place at random to suck on.

Cas keened, shivered, and moaned.

Smiling triumphantly, Dean bent his head again to bite on the spot, and Cas cried out, hands going to bunch into fists at the back of Dean's shirt. Dean sucked on the spot relentlessly, playing it through his teeth and with his tongue, and fuck, Cas was loud, he was so loud, and after a while Dean started to grind down on him again, and was unable to stop the choked moan that came out of him when he discovered that Cas was just as hard as he was.

He tore away from him, eventually, though it hurt to do so, and choked out a laugh when Cas whimpered his name. Dean opened the backseat door to the Impala and turned around to look at Cas, eyes at half-mast. 

Cas' own eyes darkened considerably at the unspoken offer, and he nodded, stepping forward to wind his arms around Dean's neck and kiss him long and deep and hot and loving, tasting of beer and spice. Dean gently led him into the backseat, laying him down and pressing more suctiony kisses to his neck, pulling his shirt down to get to his collar bones and eventually just giving up and sitting back up, straddling his hips so he could undress him.

Cas didn't even blink at the poor treatment Dean gave his trench coat when he threw it into the front seat, then his tie, then his shirt. Dean removed his own shirt and went back down to kiss Cas, fingers popping open the button on his pants. Cas gasped, and then moaned, when Dean wormed his hand under the fabric of his pants to rub him through his boxers. Cas gripped him tight by the back of the shirt again, and Dean moved in to kiss at his neck again, long, hot kisses and nuzzles while he stroked him to full hardness through the fabric, and then gently pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing him. He took him into his hand and started to really stroke, and Cas' hips stuttered and bucked up, a gasp that turned into a long groan leaving him. Dean's lips resting under his ear eventually on his descent of kisses. "'m gonna make you feel so good, Cas, so fucking good," he muttered, taking the lobe of his ear into his mouth and then trailing kisses again, muttering possibly incoherent sweet nothings against his skin, desperate and loving and hungry. "You're so good for me, so good, always so good, I'm gonna make you feel as good as you make me feel, okay, everything's gonna be okay, want this, want you so bad, Cas."

"Dean..." Cas whimpered, breathy, and moaned gently again, tipping his head back to expose more skin for Dean. "Dean, oh, Dean, I-  _ha._ Love you, Dean, love you so much..."

Dean froze. His hand stopped. What?

"Dean?"

Cas sat up on his elbows, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck gently, looking up at him with a quiet expression. "I'm sorry, was that not alright?"

"No-" Dean answered him way too quickly, and suddenly sprung to life again, grabbing Cas by the back of the neck and kissing him hard until they both saw stars. "No, Cas, you didn't do anything wrong, shit, I'm sorry," he pulled back to look at him. "I-" He couldn't. He couldn't get the words out. They were poison to him, like a deathwish on somebody, and he was suddenly so scared that if he said them something bad would happen to Cas like something bad had happened to every other person he'd ever said those four letters to. Cas looked at him like he knew anyway.

Sitting up futher, Castiel brought their lips back together, hand finding the back of Dean's neck so that he could take the dominance this time, the kiss somehow both slow and listless and hot and desperate at once. Cas turned them over, suddenly, so that he was straddling Dean's clothed hips with his naked ones, and kissed down the Winchester's body. Dean tipped his head back, shut his eyes, and let out a shaky breath.

"What you need to understand," Cas said, voice low as his kisses got to Dean's lower stomach. "Is that I," he popped open the button his jeans. "Want this just as badly as you do."

Dean cried out as Cas brought his mouth to the fabric of his boxers suddenly. He's pulled the jeans down and out of the way enough to expose the line of his cock through his underwear, and was now pressing long, wet kisses and sucks through the fabric. Every time Dean opened his eyes Cas was staring up at him, too, eyes dark and half lidded. He brought his hand up to grip him through the fabric, and his fingers traced the exact line of his cock. Dean moaned.

Cas pulled his pants down completely, eventually, so that they were both exposed, and leaned over his body to kiss him long and hard again. 

Dean reached up one hand to grab both of their erections together, and his groan matched Cas' perfectly. He had just started to stroke, barely, when Cas' mouth left his and he asked, in that low, gravelly, now lust-addled voice of his, "Do you keep lube in here?"

Dean threw an arm over his eyes and whined. "How do you even know what that iiiiis."

The look Cas was giving him when he took his arm away would have been hilarious if it hadn't have been so damn hot. "I was a celestial being, not a child," Cas responds, and then looks away, cheeks darkening. "Also, I, uh... took the liberty of watching some of your human pornography when you and Sam weren't around."

"Really? Dean asked, and sat up a little on his elbows. It was quiet for a moment. "Did you get off to them?"

"What?" Cas' entire face turned red, his eyes meeting Dean.

"Get off," Dean said. "It's when you-"

"I know what it is, Dean, I just..." his voice broke on the last word.

Dean smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Cas' only response was his cheeks darkening. Leaning up to kiss at his neck again, Dean asked, "Did you think about anyone in particular?"

Then Cas pulled away, dark eyes meeting Dean's own, and without so much as flinching, said, "Yes, I did."

Speechless, Dean allowed himself to be kissed and laid back down again, and fumbled around under the seat for the tube he kept there. He handed it to Cas without breaking the kiss, but it was broken anyway as Cas pulled away and uncapped it.

Then, he started to spread it over his own dick.

"Wait, Cas, I'm not-"

"It's okay, Dean," he said, voice firm and deep and dark and Dean stopped talking, stopped thinking, and let Cas bend and lift his knees.

When the first finger breached him, he cried out, burying his head in the nape of Castiel's neck. "Ah... Cas..."

Cas shooshed him, gently, and started to move his finger slowly, only stretching, not searching yet.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dean asked, and Castiel smiled against his skin.

"No, not entirely. I'm... winging it, as you say."

Then, he pushed a second finger in.

Dean whimpered this time, because the stretch kind of hurt, especially when Cas scissored his fingers like that.

"Ahh, Cas, it... it hurts, I don't think it's meant to hurt like that, maybe you should-  _oh!_ "

Dean's entire body went rigid and his back arched, mouth dropping open. Castiel smiled and curled his fingers again, and Dean threw his head back.

"Oh, God!"

Cas started working up a rhythm now, adding a third finger much sooner than he had added the second, thrusting them and curling them and teasing the spot that had Dean seeing stars. It only took a couple of minutes after that for Dean to be fucking himself back on Cas' fingers, begging and moaning his name like a cheap hooker, and quickly, Castiel's resolve faltered.

He squeezed the remainder of the bottle onto his own cock and stroked himself twice before lining up with Dean's entrance, moving so that their bodies would be pressed flush together at the hips once he pushed in, gripping his thighs and pushing his bent legs back.

"I love you, Dean," he said again, and pushed in.

The first thing that Dean thought about was how much it hurt again. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, trembling with the effort to stay quiet at the stretch of Cas' cock inside of him, especially when he slowly started to move forward. He got all the way in, hips sliding against Dean's, and held still, lifting his face to kiss Dean slowly and lifting a hand to stroke him. Slowly, Dean started to relax, and became used to the stretch inside of him.

Then, Cas started to move.

"Uhh," Dean made an uncertain sound at the first thrust, just a little pull halfway out and then in again. Cas did that a few times before apparently deciding to change his angle, and pulled almost all the way out before he slammed himself upwards. Dean saw white. "Oh, God, Cas! Oh shit, shit shit, fuck, do that again, please!"

Cas did it again. And again. And he kept doing it, groans of his own slipping out as he thrust into Dean with wild abandon, Dean almost bent in half by now, screaming and moaning and chanting Cas' name like a prayer. Eventually, he found himself getting close, and tried to warn Cas, but the only words he could get out were incoherent and laced with groans now anyway. Somehow, Cas knew what he meant, and reached a hand up to help jerk Dean to completion.

Dean came with a heavy thrust back and a scream of Cas' name, and for a minute couldn't see or hear anything past the pounding in his ears. Slowly, he peeled open his eyes, and realised that Cas had stopped, looking down uncertainly at the stripes of white now spilled across his abdomen.

"Don't you stop," Dean panted, trying to pull his hips back into movement. "I'll be fine, Cas, don't you stop, you keep going, keep ffffff _uck._ "

Cas started again just as hard as he had been going before, grunting incoherence into Dean's neck. And it hurt, he was so sensitive, but he loved every minute of it, whimpering and letting the motions roll through him, clinging to Cas like a lifeline. When Cas came, his hips stuttered and then stilled, snapping forward all the way inside of Dean and staying there as he cried out Dean's name onto his skin. They were both shivering.

He pulled out after a long moment, and Dean pulled him back down onto his chest, holding him there and stroking his hair, planting kisses all over.

"I love you, Cas," he said, and Cas stopped moving, stopped breathing, before he looked up at Dean.

"What?"

"I love you," he said again, and then they were kissing, Dean's hands in his hair and Cas' on his shoulders and the swell of cool night air rocking the car from the outside. In this moment, they were the only two people in the whole world.

They had to stop kissing eventually, and put their clothes back on and drive home. Dean didn't want to think about what he'd said and the promise behind it- though he did, of course, and it came to him like a punch in the gut that he didn't mind giving up everybody else for Cas because he didn't  _want_ anybody else. Cas was his angel, grace and wings or not, and he loved him; that was all he needed to be sure that they were going to make this work no matter what. Even if the world was broken.

When they were in the door, and Cas turned for his room, Dean asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

The smile Cas gave him when he turned around told him that everything would be okay anyway.

 


End file.
